battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Book
"Hey! Wait. Hey! Wait. Hey! Wait! - Hey what's this?" - Book, Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know Book, labled The Know It All, is a female contestant on Battle for Dream Island Again. She was known as Dictionary and was one of the 30 recommended characters that had a chance of joining Battle For Dream Island in Reveal Novum. However, she only earned 8 votes and was ineligible to join. In the voting for characters to participate in Battle for Dream Island Again, she earned 296 votes, which was enough for participation. Character Summary 'Battle for Dream Island' The Reveal It was revealed that one out of 30 selected recommended characters had a chance to join the competition. For her campaign, Book stated that she is a dictionary, and for the viewers to "better believe it". Reveal Novum Book only obtained eight votes and could not join BFDI. Shocked, she explained that her definition of 'dictionary' (her original name) states that she is the one that wins Dream Island. The Speaker denies it and Book was flung away to the Locker of Losers. 'Battle for Dream Island Again' Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know Trivia *Book's original name was Dictionary. Her name was changed to Book in season 2, although it is never explained why. *Because Book is a dictionary, the contents of herself are (oddly enough) BFDI-related definitions, such as: **Clock: Used to tell the time.﻿ Clocks like to think that watches are wannabes but how do they not know it's the other way around? **Cloudy: Is white when happy, a raincloud when sad and a thundercloud when angry. This guy has some serious mood swings! **Coiny: Likes to slap Firey. But what I don't get is how he slaps fire. Won't your hand just go right through? Whatever. **David: A dumb stick figure who is supposedly is "pure evil" **Dictionary (Book): The one who will win Dream Island. **Dora: A weird squeaking blob of flesh. They say she speaks "perfect Spanish"... but seriously. Who can understand that hideous thing? **Eggy: Cracks too easily. Notice Eggy has no whites or yolks in her. **Eraser: Thinks that pink is manly. Also experiences extreme pain when he rubs against anything because bits of him come right off. **Evil Leafy: Leafy wannabe. What a loser. **Fanny: Uses blades to chop wind to create an uneven air flow. Not very comfortable. **Firey: Firey is fiery. Notice how they are spelled differently. **Flower: The only contestant to be in the TLC for 16 months... so far. **Fries: Eats fries. Sees fries. **Golf Ball: is a girl, but sounds like a boy. Also has 336 dimples. In short, an ugly menace. **Grassy: is very good at camouflaging. Also contains many chrolophyllic molecules. *Book also had a chance of joining Inanimate Insanity, but once again failed to join. *Book was not originally eligible for participation in Battle for Dream Island Again, but with Leafy, Bubble and Flower absent, she was able to participate. *Book hates being called well-read, as shown in Zeeky Boogy Doog. *Has a kill count of 2 killed firey and tennis ball along with pin in Zeeky Boogy Doog. Gallery Dictionary.PNG Dictionary.png Dictionarydef.png Book 10.png Dictionary 2.png Book 3.png Book 2.png BookWorried.png Book 5.png Book 6.png Book 7.png Book 8.png Book11.png Book10.png Book9.png Book 20.png Book 19.png Book 18.png Book 17.png Book 16.png Book 15.png Book 14.png Book 13.png Book 12.png Book 11.png Dictionary II.jpg Book_Icon.png Dictionaryidle.png Book 15.png ﻿ Category:Recommended Characters Category:Locker of Losers Category:The Reveal Category:Reveal novum Category:Arms and Legs Category:Appeared on Inanimate Insanity Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:One Time Contestants Category:Battle for Dream Island Again Category:No-Name Category:Recommended characters who joined the game Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Recommended Characters who didn't join BFDI, but joined BFDIA Category:Females Category:Girls Category:Contestant In BFDI(A) Series Category:# # A Contestant In BFDI/A